nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lovian Cable Company
Martin, are you going to finish this? 16:11, 21 February 2008 (UTC) : I sell it. Or you may delete it. --Maarten (???) 18:21, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :: Tell my when you found a buyer. I'll delete it after a week, if you haven't found one. 18:53, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :::I would like to buy this company. Do you agree Martin? Contact me if the answer is yes. A.A--Marius Ştefan Scrie-mi 07:41, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Good idea. Martin? 12:10, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Location Your headquarters are currently in Downtown Noble City, which is not an industrial place, but an administrative. Would you consider buying headquarters in an industrial park? Possibilities are Hightech Valley, Old Harbor and Transcity and somewhere in Newhaven. 09:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I will.--Marius Ştefan 09:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's great. 11:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Niet dwingen om plaats te veranderen~dimi 14:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Could I taske over this Holding? Pierlot McCrooke 13:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Of course. I haven't heard from Marius since 2008, don't think he'll ever come back so... --Bucurestean 13:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he stll hates the king Pierlot McCrooke 13:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::: Probably --Bucurestean 13:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Shares Can we share the shares ? 10:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke 10:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Good. 10:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I just bought some... the Baron of Donia, head of the wealthy Donia Clan, is a very, very rich man after all. Dr. Magnus 09:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Shareholders vote Here Shareholders votes go Should we start a cooperation with CLN? * Pierlot McCrooke 14:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * We have to enforce our media position, partnership is a good way to accomplish that Harold Freeman 15:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) New show I would like to start a show here, the Lovia History Network. Could I? Granero 14:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think the owners will mind, though it might take them a while to respond. Most are inactive and some even banned. If you want a real cooperation (instead of unilateral edits) I suggest you find another TV station. 15:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. This would have been a little nicer for me to know earlier. Anyways, I guess it doesn't matter much. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Buyout Villanova Inc. wants to become a larger Media Mogul company. Money is really not an option i'll buy out your precentage for a whole lot of money. Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, the computer sent in the edit before the full edit message got written. The real summary is: Don't make the links external!!! Keep them internal!! And don't link to your userpage. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Wait what are you talking about? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:02, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Fedecinc Group, particularly Alphabet Media is interested in buying a majority of the stocks here. Marcus if you want maybe you and I could by the available stocks and possibly merge this with ATV. HORTON11 22:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) No, i just want at least 40% ownership here. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree, because the name is too general. This would be better suited as the cable service of ATV. And what I mean, Marcus, is, instead of changing the links to http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Whydopeoplemakeexternalinkstointernalpages, keep them like this internallinksarebetter. Please! Thanks. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Archive from Talk:Politics Now! Was a popular news station? Or still is? 08:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I guess that I have to adapt to documenting current events! Thanks, --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 11:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Two things: What country are you from? I'm from New York, USA. Just wondering alot of us are from different places This looks nice=] No offense but my families company Villanova Inc. will make sorta like a copy-cat version but more broader. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Talent borrows but genius steals, a wisdom given to the world by our dearest Oscar Wilde. 15:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well no matter where you live in the real, civilized world, there are always multiple news stations. At least channels one, two, four, five, seven, ten, eleven, and twelve host news regularly in New York. This is just politics based, on a politics-based nation, how could this really hurt? --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh you live in New York City? Really? I live in New York too =]. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Not the city though. I actually live in Staten Island. --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Some of my dad's family and ancestors were from Brooklyn. HORTON11 15:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Brooklyn now that's my Burough!!! Love it! Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) This is so coincidental. Or have we been Chosen?!? lol --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 20:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it has something to do with how you got involved here? A lot of (former) users are from the Netherlands/Belgium and they got here by telling each other about it after working together on other wiki's/IRL. 07:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I can imagine that word-of-mouth must be a factor. Even so, I came across this wiki about a year ago on Wikia Central, randomly. I just got really bored of the Halo Fanon Wiki for a while, about a week ago, and decided that I would make Lovia my next big wiki-thing. ; ) --COP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 19:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) We're glad you made that decision. Back on the show now: have you any idea what the format will be like? Something with studio guests, 30' reports, etc. 07:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) i'm not exactly in favor of deletion unless it's expanded, of course I would want it deleted per se, because then In Session would be one of the only direct political providers :p Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC)